


Of Spirits and Monsters

by Lamker



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Family, Gifts, Jack being Jack, One Shot, Signers, aki is a princess, crow flies, for now anyway, rua is having fun, ruka enjoys tea, they meet their duel monsters, they're all confused by the end, yusei fixes things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamker/pseuds/Lamker
Summary: Ruka offered them all a special something. Or more, it was a gift from Ancient Fairy Dragon, for all they’ve done. And none of the team members could deny visiting the spirit world to meet their Duel Monsters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is a thing chiamocha kinda not really made me do? We talked about it and I got way too into it and had to write about it? (I fully blame them!) Anyway, this is, for now, a One-Shot.  
> HOWEVER! If it get's enough votes or likes or whatever, I do have a fully story planned in mind (back of my mind cause I'm already flooded with too many ideas.) Anyway, hope you can all enjoy this little thing xD

 

"Ruka, what's going on?" Yusei asked, seeing as he and the rest of Team 5D's gathered outside, by the Daedalus Bridge.

"I have a gift, for all of you," the green-haired girl smiled, almost jumping from joy.

"Really? What for?" Crow wasn't one to turn down gifts, but he was curios why they'd be getting something.

"It's actually from Ancient Fairy Dragon. She wants to show her gratitude for all you've done for the world and in turn the spirit world to," she added, giving a big grin.

"That's very kind of her, but, we don't really need anything," Aki smiled back, not wanting to sound rude or anything.

"She insists! And it's really something you don't want to miss. Rua knows," Ruka glanced at her brother, who only nodded fiercely back.

"Let's just get this over with. Some of us are busy people," Jack had his arms folded as he spoke, earning a few looks from his team.

"Alright! Get ready everyone, for the journey of your lives!" Ruka called and activated her Duel Disk. She put on Ancient Forest and Ancient Fairy Dragon, and a bright green light erupted from the disk, blinding all of them.

When they next opened their eyes, five out of six of them were stunned into silence by what they saw. They were standing in the middle of a forest meadow, the trees full of luscious green leafs and the sun shining down on them. A river with crystal clear water ran nearby as a warm and gentle breeze flew past. The grass was gently moving with the wind as a few leafs dropped down, following the breeze.

"…Wow…" Crow was the first to speak, swallowing as he looked all around it.

"It's… beautiful," Aki managed, expression of awe and disbelieve.

"Almost like a dream…" even Jack was shocked by this place, looking with wide eyes.

"Incredible…" Yusei could feel the peace and calm from this place.

"It's so cool!" Rua called, spinning around to get a full view.

"Welcome to the Spirit World everyone," Ruka smiled, glad to see them so happy.

"Indeed, welcome," a powerful yet gentle voice called and all of them turned to see Ancient Fairy floating there, a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Thank you for this gracious gift," Fudo smiled, giving a slight bow of the head.

"We should be thank you all. And that is why, this is but the beginning of it," the Dragon added as the humans looked surprised.

"Each of you has a strong bond with your monsters – you have shown that much in all your duels. And they would like to meet you," she said by way of explanation, but no one still seemed to really catch on.

The Dragon let out a laugh as it echoed, before she waved her long arm across the air, letting sparkles fly down. Soon after, five portals seemed to open, each one to a different location.

"Please, step through there and you shall see what I mean," the looks she received were mixed, but many were skeptical.

"It's okay everyone, you can trust her. She won't hurt you," the female twin assured and that was mostly enough for them.

"I shall call for you when you wish to return home. But for now, enjoy the company of your dueling partners," the five all stepped through, Rua the most hesitant since he'd be leaving his sister, but a firm nod from her made him take the last step.

* * *

When Yusei stepped through the portal, he wasn't really surprised to found himself in an apparently abandoned factory junkyard. And he had to smile in surprise at who greeted him there.

"Ya finally came!" Junk Warrior called, arms crossed over his chest.

"Took your time didn't you," Junk Synchron was sitting on a barrel.

"Greetings, Yusei," Turret Warrior called, standing by the side of the circle of monsters.

"This is amazing…" the human couldn't stop smiling as Sonic Chick and Quillbolt Hedgehog rushed towards him, each leeching onto a leg.

"Welcome!" the two called as Fudo kneeled down to pat them.

"It's great to finally meet you," Speed Warrior gave a nod and Yusei could have sworn he was smiling.

"Same here, although I never thought I would," the duelist nodded back, before looking higher up, trying to find-

"Stardust Dragon isn't here," Junk Warrior said, knowing who the human was searching for. "The Dragons are all in a separate location. You'll see 'em later on."

"That's fine. For now, I'm just going to enjoy meeting all of you."

* * *

Jack could instantly feel the heat of the place as he set foot on harsh ground. There was a volcano in the distance, the lava seeping out of it, while a forest on fire seemed to burn forever to the far left.

"The so called King has finally come, has he?" a voice spoke and Atlas saw Mad Archfiend towering behind him.

"He has," Jack spoke back coldly, narrowing his eyes on the gathered monsters.

"Hmp, he don't look like much to me," Vice Dragon sneered, baring his teeth.

"Clearly you haven't looked in a mirror," the blonde replied calmly, not even flinching.

"Haha! Got ya there!" Dark Resonator laughed, floating over the others.

"I like him," Twin-Sword Marauder grinned.

"Same here," Twin-Shield Defender added with a nod.

"Of course you do. I am your King," Jack turned to them, seeing their slightly surprised yet amused expressions.

"There's only one King of yours, and it ain't you," Exploder Dragonwing raised his chin.

"Not yet, but I will be," there was a dangerous glint in the King's eyes as the other monsters shared a look.

* * *

Crow was met with a cold wind and a destroyed forest during the night when he stepped through. The trees were black, either charred or dead, and the moon cast an eerie glow on the whole place.

"He's here!" at the voice, he turned around just in time to have Gale fly into his chest, giving him a fluffy hug.

"Ouf!" the human let out from the sudden hit. He saw more monsters coming closer and took in a steady breath.

"Welcome brother," Armor Master greeted, offering a hand.

"Hey," the ginger blinked, taking the large hand and feeling a light shake. He never thought the monsters could be so much bigger, especially since Gale seemed rather normal-sized.

"So we finally meet. It's about time," Sirocco gave a grin as Blizzard flew on Crow's shoulder.

"You are much smaller than I thought," the blue bird pecked his cheek.

"Humans usually are," Silverwind chuckled, sitting down on a few rocks.

"…You guys are wicked cool, ya know that?" the human had a stupid smile as he looked around the beasts.

* * *

Aki immediately smelled the aroma of the many flowers. The garden was breathtaking and so beautiful, she didn't even notice the monsters littered around it.

"Lady Aki," Night Rose Knight offered a crimson red rose and a bow.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled, taking the rose and giving a small bow back.

"Welcome, our lady!" Blue Rose Dragon flew up and down in excitement.

"It is an honor to meet you," Lord Poison gave a deep bow, even if he didn't have a head.

"The honor is all mine!" Aki blushed a bit, trying to make it a bit less formal.

"We hope you feel welcomed here," Violet Witch looked at the ground, either shy or nervous. Izayo couldn't really tell.

"It's amazing, really," the human assured, taking a deep breathe of the flowers. "I wish I had something like this back home…"

"Do you wish to return already?" they sounded sad as she quickly shook her head.

"No, not at all! I'm going to enjoy this place for as long as I can. That includes meeting all of you," she gave them a smile, to which they cheered and she giggled.

* * *

Rua was in awe at the towering blocks of Legos, built to form a version of Neo Domino City. He was even more excited to see his monsters.

"I can't believe it's really you!" he called, jumping onto Boomboxen and hugging him.

"I can't believe it's really you!" the monster called back and hugged tighter.

"Rua! Welcome!" Gadget Hauler cheered.

"We hope you like the city – we made it for you!" Celfon smiled, motioning to the city.

"I love it! You guys are so cool!" the human jumped from joy, clapping his hands together.

"Would you like to see more of it?" Scopen offered, wiggling his long arms.

"Of course! Let's GO!"

* * *

"Thank you again Ancient Fairy," Ruka smiled, looking up at the Dragon from her tea.

"It is my pleasure child," the monster said back gently, her tail twisting around the blanket. "However, I feel a disturbance coming… I fear both worlds are in danger yet again."

"Don't worry! Anything that comes our way, we can handle it! And I promise, we'll protect the Spirit World as well," the girl gave a bright smile, making Ancient Fairy tilt her head sadly as she moved one of her long fingers to gently pat the human.

"You are so brave for one so young and small…" she whispered, getting the girl to blush. "I wish I could protect you, the same way you protect my world."

"You do! When I'm dueling, I always feel confident because I know you're there with me!"

"And I am always confident, knowing I have such a strong person watching over me and my kind," the Dragon ruffled her hair a bit and let out a chuckle.

* * *

"WAHOO!" Crow called, first in the air as his other arm held tight to Silverwind's back as the Blackwing flew through the sky.

"Is he terrified or joyous?" Armor Master asked, doing barrel rolls over the two.

Crow was smiling even as the wind brought him to tears. He had always wanted to fly, to feeling the wind on his face, and the closest he got to that was with his Blackbird bike. But this? This was the real deal and he's never been happier.

"He seems happy," Gale laughed, spinning around the human.

"How goes the saying? 'Birds of a feather flock together?"' Sirocco couldn't help the grin as he followed behind, watching the ginger.

"Truly a brother. If not by blood or race, than by soul!" Silverwind called, slashing apart a tree and created a small whirlwind.

"This is the best thing ever!" Crow called, a bit scared of the power the monster held, but feeling safe. He wished the kids could be here too, feeling this. They would've loved it just as much as he does.

"Can we go another round? I get the feelin' we'll be leaving soon."

"Of course! Hold on tight – this last one is going to be wild!"

* * *

"There, that should fix it!" Yusei smiled, getting up with a screwdriver in one hand as the other came to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"What did you do?" Speed Warrior asked, looking at himself and then doing a few quick laps around the small circle of monsters.

"You had a few screw loses and unbolted bolts. You should be able to be move faster now and not worry about anything falling apart," the human explained, smiling as the monsters all looked in awe at him.

"Can you help me next?" Junk Synchron asked, stepping closer. "My arm has been getting stuck in awkward angels."

"Of course!" Yusei almost beamed. He loved fixing things, and he loved working on his Duel Runner. But actually fixing monsters? Now there was something you don't get to do every day! And he's going to make the best of it.

"Oh, me next, me next!"

"I could use some fixing up as well!"

"Everyone, please, gather in a line! Yusei, you don't need to do it – you're not here to-,"

"It's fine, really! This is what I love doing, and if I can help you all in any way, I'm more than glad to do it!"

* * *

"More tea, my lady?" Night Rose Knight asked, giving a bow as he offered the cup.

"Why thank you," she smiled, took the cup and gave the monster a small kiss on the cheek.

"You are all far to kind to me," she added, seeing him blush a bit and set a hand where she had kissed him.

"It is the least we can do for you," Violet Witch said, braiding her hair.

"Indeed, it is our pleasure to show you kindness. After all, we know of your pain," Lord Poison spoke, his tone dropping a bit by the end.

"…I see… So, you know all of our histories?" Aki questioned, looking at her reflection in the tea with a slightly sad expression.

"We do. Monsters and duelists share a bond from the time they first began to duel. We all grow together, learn together and suffer together…"

"Then, you also know about my friends. And you also feel happiness together," she gave a small smile, eyes closed.

"Ah, indeed we do. You have wonderful friends."

"I know. Without them, I would probably still be lost, and you would all still be suffering."

* * *

"Hmph, you call this a palace?" Jack frowned, sitting on Exploder Dragonwing's back with his arms crossed.

"Tch, if you don't like it, leave," the monster grumbled, fighting the urge to drop the human into the molten lava.

"I guess it shall suffice," the blonde shrugged, seeing the others were falling behind.

"Come now, you call yourself Demons? Martha could outrun you all!" he called at them, earning a few grumbles and mutters. Atlas in turn, smirked.

He had won a challenge given by the Archfiends themselves, and now they must obey him for as long as he remains here. Not their King just yet, but a Prince none the less. Doesn't mean they're really happy about it.

"Still like him?" Mad Archfiend asked, looking at the Twin Brothers.

"…Maybe a bit," they answered, easily following the Fusion Monster.

"Tch, then you carry him!"

"You're slowing down Dragonwing…"

"…Forgive me…"

"That's more like it. Now, speed up. I want my tea."

* * *

"Hahah! Yeah!" Rua yelled, feeling the drop to his bones as the carnival ride started. He was sitting in Gadget Hauler as it rode down the rails at top speed.

"This is way better than Duel Runners!" he poked his head out of the window, feeling his face get pushed back a bit by the wind, before ducking back inside.

"Ah, we have never experienced that before! This is as close as we can come to it!" the monster told him, before spotting Celfon speeding behind them.

"Hey, how about I try and learn? You'd get to try it then! A real one even!"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Boomboxen asked, sitting atop the larger monster.

"Can't be that bad. My friends do it all the time, and they basically taught themselves! If they can do it, so can I!"

"You sure sound confident for such a small boy."

"Hehe, it's one of my many traits!"

"How about for now, you just enjoy the rides? We can try more after."

"Heck yeah! The more the merrier!"

* * *

"I do believe it is time," Ancient Fairy spoke, looking at the sky as the sun started setting. "Much time has passed in your world. I hope no one was worried."

"I don't think we have anyone to worry about us," Ruka said a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, Ruka, Aki and me might have been missed by our classmates, but Yusei, Crow and Jack don't… really… have anyone…" she trailed off, her smile dropping.

"They have you, and I am sure they appreciate that," the dragon patted her head gently.

"I guess," the girl looked up, feeling a bit better and gave a smile.

"Now then, I must send you all back. I do hope your friends enjoy the… other gift this shall bestow upon them," Fairy spread her wings and five different blasts of sparkles flew.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll love it!" Ruka slowly started to disappear, giving a final smile, before vanishing from the Spirit World, along with the rest of the team.

* * *

The six of them found themselves back under Daedalus Bridge, all slightly surprised by the dark around them, but quickly got over it.

"Ah man, that was so cool!" Crow sighed, hands behind his head.

"Yeah, wish it would have lasted a bit longer," Yusei nodded, still having the feeling of holding a screwdriver in his hand.

"Hmph, maybe we could go back some day," Jack tried to act like he didn't care, but he'll be damned if the Archfiends didn't grow on him.

"Yeah, I had so much fun!" Rua was still grinning.

"I honestly enjoyed it very much. Thank you, Ruka," Aki smiled and turned to the girl, who was smiling a bit… nervously?

"It's not quite over yet," she spoke and pointed to the left. Turning, the Signers all let out different sounds of surprise.

"Bet you thought you saw the last of us huh?" there they were, all of their monsters, as spirits, smirking or grinning or bowing or something but – they were there.

"WHAT?!" five out of six called, with Ruka giving a small chuckle.

"You'll be able to see your duel monsters from now on!"

**Author's Note:**

> End! That's it (or the start anyway)  
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading =D


End file.
